P S I Yandere You
by switmikan74
Summary: There are two types of Yandere: Fuji and Yukimura.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** P. S. I Yandere You

 **Pairing:** Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair

 **Summary:** There are two types of Yandere: Fuji and Yukimura.

The first time Fuji met Tezuka, he was seven and it was raining.

He was completely soaked to the bone and he was shivering. His brown locks were dripping and sticking to his face while his clothes were completely muddy and wet, almost like a second skin to his cold pale ones at how much it clung to it.

He was sitting at one of the bench of the park and he stares at the emptiness of the playground, wondering _why_ it had to rain now of all days. He refused to move from his seat and continued staring at the bare park three blocks away from his home.

This was supposed to be the day he teaches Yuuta how to play tennis and the stupid rain ruined it—his brother is probably snuggling the warmth of his blanket right at this very instance while he refused to move even an inch from his seat on the bench he sat.

"Stupid rain." He hisses quietly before the downpour suddenly does not pelt so cruelly on his skin anymore.

Surprise, he looked up and saw small hand holding the umbrella shielding him. The small hand lead to an arm then to a shoulder then to a slim neck then to a frown and he almost back away from its disapproving line before he continued staring up, up, up and all the way to the sharp brown orbs that hid behind rimless glasses.

"Hello." He said in a small quiet voice, a smile pasting on his drenched face.

"What are you doing here?" The boy had asked and he sounded so mature for his age, he noted.

"I got caught up in the rain." He replied, smile still in place. The boy's other hand lifted up from his side and cup his face in the gentlest touch—he almost wrenched his face away when he felt an odd flutter within his chest but resisted doing so—and he saw the frown deepens and he asked himself if it's possible for a child to acquire an ability of frowning when most of the children he knows whine and grin and laugh and cry but not _frown_ , never did they frown.

But then again he knows a limited number of children around.

"You're freezing." The boy said in a concerned tone before he felt the hand on his face slid down to grab his hand. He struggled when the boy pulled him out of his seat and into the street, "Where are we going?"

"To my house." He simply said.

"Why?" He asked in genuine curiosity, staring at the linked hands of theirs.

"Because you're wet and you must get out of those clothes before you get a cold." The logical explanation took him by surprise again before he replaced the startled expression that passed his face with his usual smile—a quirk of the lips that heaven seems to pull upwards.

They had walked quite a few blocks, closer and closer towards his own house. He doesn't stop or tell the boy when they had passed his or even commented how this unknown boy's home was the large unoccupied Japanese house next to their own large one, though modern in its design unlike the one they are currently entering.

He didn't know that there were new occupants next to theirs until now.

"Tadaima." The boy called out and he heard a soft padding of footsteps before he saw a kind looking woman step out of one of the door and neared them with a soft call of the boy's name.

"Kunimitsu, welcome home." She said before her steps falter as she took note of his presence, "Oh my! You're drencher than the rain!"

He wondered if it's that possible at all but shook it out of his mind when the boy—Kunimitsu, he thought to himself—asked his mother to fetch him a towel and a pair of new dry clothes.

"You're an odd boy, Mitsu." He saw the crinkling of the nose of the bespectacled youth. 'Kunimitsu' sharply looked at him, "Don't call me that."

He waved his cold hands dismissively as they waited for Kunimitsu's mother to come.

"I think it's a cute name." He said in a childish delight, his half-closed eyes creasing into a gleeful smile.

"No. It's not." Kunimitsu defended before he paused and asked him for the very first time as if it's the last of his priority, "What's your name again?"

"Syusuke. Fuji Syusuke." He said and saw the woman walked towards them with the requested items. He took the towel gratefully, bowed and thanked the woman. He saw her eyes wrinkling into crescents in pleasure for his adorable politeness.

"Syusuke?" Kunimitsu frowned, "Isn't that a boy's name?"

It was the second thing he learnt about the boy that day. The first being sharp and the second being a gentleman who can't resist a damsel in distress. But it was not until seven years later that he would tease the boy about it—and how it would always be him he can't resist.

He paused from his toweling, turned to his side, and observed the confusion behind the glasses Kunimitsu wore.

"I'm a boy." He quietly said and he heard Kunimitsu's mother made a small gasp as if noticing it for the first time as well.

He doesn't take it an insult anymore on how people could easily mistake him for a girl. His mother had always told him how pretty he was and though he had adamantly disagreed on the term used to describe him, he steadily got used to it from the frequency it was attached to his name.

 _Pretty Syusuke. Pretty Fuji._

Sometimes, he still gets annoyed at people calling him that. But in the years to come, his every fiber craves for Tezuka to call him that again and again and _again_.

His grin even widens when Kunimitsu took a small step back in surprise, "But you _look_ like a _girl_. And mother said to always help girls in need."

But he wasn't a girl and he wasn't in need—he doesn't tell him that at all, especially the last part for some unknown reason. He only turned back to the adult and innocently asked if he could use the bathroom to change.

He was given a small yukata—one that is used by girls. He felt his lips dipped down but he shrugged and clumsily wore the clothes on.

When he stepped out, Kunimitsu's mother was there waiting for him. She knelt down in front of him and carefully adjusted the yukata until it was a perfect fit and it no longer slid down his petite frame.

"This was mine when I was little. I'm glad that it fits you." Kunimitsu's mother had told him as she finishes adjusting the clothes he wore.

"Thank you…" He quietly said before he added, "What shall I call you so that I won't be rude by addressing you as Mitsu's Mom?"

He heard her laugh behind the lavender sleeves of her own yukata before he answered him, "You can call me Ayana-chan or Obaa-chan."

He peered at her curiously before he tested the name on his tongue, "Obaa-chan."

Ayana giggled softly at his doing, pulling him into a hug, "You're so beautiful, Syusuke-kun. I really thought you were a girl."

She released him from his embrace and led him to Kunimitsu's bedroom.

"Kunimitsu, Syusuke-kun is here." She pushed him gently in and quietly close the door. He saw the bespectacled boy reading a book and he walked towards him, careful not to trip over the yukata.

"It suits you." Kunimitsu said over the book and he beamed him a smile, "Thank you."

He sat himself besides Kunimitsu, near enough that their shoulder bumped with each other. He looked around the room and saw how clean it was, how meticulously the set of furniture were arranged, and how blue the room was.

Their shoulders brushed in the slightest of ways and he observed the quiet breathing of his new friend, the slightest of glance thrown towards him, and his own fluttering within—he doesn't complain at the strangeness of it all. He basked at the _oddity_ of it—his interest piqued by the stoic peculiarity besides him—the very first time, other than his brother, someone intrigued him to no end.

And Fuji, while seemingly friends with everyone and while everyone likes him, doesn't like nor think that everyone is his friend.

But, he chanced a glance at his new companion, Fuji _likes_ Kunimitsu and he thinks he's his friend.

"I didn't know that this house had been taken." Fuji had said to break the ice and Kunimitsu had closed his book then, "We had moved here a week ago."

"Oh." He replied because his family was out last week—they had only returned a day ago and they had not been informed about Kunimitsu's family moving yet. He was sure that his mother or sister would come here as soon as they heard with a pie to offer the new neighbor as a welcome greeting from the Fuji family.

A doorbell rang and he got up from his comfortable place beside Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu looked at him curiously before standing up as well, "Where are you going?"

"Down." He simply said.

He walked down the stairs and into the hallway where the open door was. His new friend followed him. They saw a young girl talking to Ayana from their view.

It was Yumiko, his sister. And he delighted about how he had guessed right about her coming and the pie on Ayana's hands.

"Syu-chan!" His sister exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Mitsu saved me." His dimples dipped as he smiled some more. He saw his sister tilts her head to the side and stared at his clothes before simply nodding her head, "Saved you from what?"

She humored.

He answered, "From the rain."

He felt Kunimitsu's presence beside him and saw him bowing respectfully towards his sister, "Hello. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. Please to meet you."

"How respectful!" Her sister commented and Kunimitsu's mother smiled softly, "He is, isn't he?"

They both talked for a minute or two, his sister Yumiko explaining that they lived next to them before his sister beckoned him towards her and said, "Let's go home now, Syu-chan. Mommy would be worried."

He nodded his head and walked towards her before he paused and turned towards Kunimitsu. The boy raised his brow at him before Fuji kissed his cheek sweetly, "Thank you for saving me from the rain."

He doesn't need saving from the rain but he doesn't tell him that and instead noted the reddening of the bespectacled boy with the deepest of frown's cheeks.

Ayana had squealed in delight and amusement at innocent display of childre.

"You're not a girl." Kunimitsu frowned, "You can't do that."

"I looked like a girl. I could do such a thing." He insisted with a smile before he followed his sister out the Tezuka residence, giving one last beautiful smile towards the mother and son, promising that he'll come back again.

Tezuka doesn't refuse Fuji's promise for he has an inkling he probably would without a doubt.

He doesn't know that Fuji's promise goes beyond just returning to his house. And Fuji doesn't tell him that as well—like some things he would not tell Tezuka in the near future that would began to consist of the two of them courtesy of himself.

Fuji lied on his small bed that day, turned to his side before a small smile that widens as time passes by graced his face.

He touches his lips and the blue eyes he hid opened and glinted in the dimness of his room—like a pair of precious diamonds in the darkest of cave.

"Kunimitsu." He said before he falls asleep and his dreams were plagued by the boy with the sharp brown eyes and deep, deep frowns.

Yukimura had known Sanada ever since he could remember.

He had been a constant presence in his life—a permanent mark. He doesn't remember a time when the mark wasn't present in his memory. And he had to pause when every time he remembers, there would only ever be Sanada. Sanada and him.

 _Sanada and Yukimura_ —it would always be about them.

He had always thought that he belongs to him. He had an inkling that Sanada knew but whenever Sanada would forget, he would make him remember—like all those times that Yukimura would only remember him and no one else.

No one else. No one else. Only Sanada. Only ever Sanada.

Their family had always been two sides of a coin and it must be why and how they met but his memory of the first time they ever had encountered each other was hazy. It must be because they had been so young—too young to cherish the precious memories that passed them by.

Yukimura mused that fact, mulled it over his head, and tucked it between the folds of his mind.

"Seiichi." He heard a voice calls him and he turns to see brown eyes under the shadow of raven locks.

He smiled softly at his bed, turning his attention from the grayness of the sky and towards his dear Genichirou. He pats the side of his bed and Sanada obeyed—he always asks himself if the boy could refuse any of his whims.

Personally, he likes the thought of never for the answer to his bored and passing question.

"Genichirou. What are you doing here?" Yukimura asked, eyes crinkling into a delighted smile.

"I heard from mother that you were sick." Sanada had responded, he sat himself to the space that Yukimura had patted. The blue-haired boy observed the distance between them before he sat closer, the warmth seeping out of Sanada's voice beckoning him, "How'd you gotten yourself sick, Seiichi?"

He heard the frown and he wasn't pleased by it. He never likes Sanada frowning.

"Smile, Gen." He reaches out to tug the corner of Sanada's mouth upward, giggling when brown eyes widen a fraction at his action.

"Seiichi." Sanada called out again, took both of his hands from his face and looked at him with concerned pair of eyes, "How did you get sick?"

Yukimura tilted his head to the side as if to think—he searched his brain how he had gotten himself but he only remembers Sanada. And he amusedly thought to himself that if he had told the boy in front of him that, he would probably punish himself even though it was illogical for Sanada to get him sick.

"I got caught up in the rain." The words rolled out of his lips like water.

"Why?" Sanada knitted his brows—Yukimura observed how the creases make him look older than his seven years old age.

"I like the rain."

He doesn't.

He doesn't tell Sanada that it was his fault—no, he said he likes the rain instead even if he doesn't and that he will never like the pelting of water on his skin, penetrating deep inside him. Instead, he smiled gently at his friend, took his hands from Sanada's gentle hold and cup the brunet's tan face—he had been playing tennis too much, he privately told himself.

"But don't you worry, Genichirou." He cooed in his soft tone, "I will get better soon. You go home and pack and get yourself to Osaka and visit your sick aunt."

Sanada paused to wonder how Yukimura knew when he had only heard the news a few hours back. Shaking the confusion out of his system, he frowns and stares at the sad blue eyes of his friend.

If he goes away, Yukimura would be alone.

Yukimura had never gotten around of making any friends other than him. He always wondered _why_ because Yukimura was the nicest person he knew.

Sanada shook his head stubbornly, "No. I already told mother that I won't be going."

"But Gen—" He was cut off when his friend crossed his arms at him.

"You're more important."

And there it was the delighted flutter in his heart—the one thing he had been waiting for his strict dear sweet, sweet Genichirou to say. He stops the smile that blossomed in his delicate beautiful face—he ignores the singing of praises in his head, the repetition of those simple words that send his soul tittering and dancing.

Instead, he tilts his head and sat on his knees, pulling the boy to him as he wraps his arms around the startled boy.

"Oh, Genichirou."

Away from the concerned eyes of Sanada, a slow sickeningly sweet grin began to bloom on Yukimura's lips as he embraced the boy lovingly.

He thinks he's beginning to like the rain in the slightest bit.

TBC…

No, it's not what you're thinking. When I said that there are two types, I don't mean the yandere that would kill the one he loves to guarantee that he's only his and the one that would kill anyone that dares near his beloved. Although, the thought is tempting, I love the pairs too much to kill either Tezuka or Sanada.

The thought made me shiver. There would be killing though! Just not them. So it's clear that Fuji and Yukimura is type two of the yandere type.

So what do I really mean about the summary? *grins mysteriously* It's not much really but surprise, surprise, ha?

Next up is 'when they were eight' chapter!

Hope you enjoy! And please drop a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** P. S. I Yandere You

 **Pairing:** Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair

 **Summary:** There are two types of Yandere: Fuji and Yukimura.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

When they were eight, Fuji tasted fear.

Back then, Tezuka had been the new boy in town and coincidentally the new boy in his class. Everyone was ecstatic to know him. Everyone wants to be his friend. But Tezuka was an aloof—almost to the point of being cold—child and Fuji was thrilled when the boy took the seat beside him instead.

What Fuji wasn't thrilled about were children still clamoring for Tezuka.

He actually has the patience to endure such pitiful fiasco because Tezuka ignores most of them and doesn't pay any attention to anyone but him and him alone. It wasn't until Tezuka finally talked to one of their classmates that he felt horrified. It was a feeling that cut through his skin, perfectly creating a scar that made him bleed. It felt so foreign that the first time it happened, all he could do was watched in silence and disbelief.

For the past few weeks before school starts, there were only Fuji and Tezuka. It was a routine he wakes up to and he doesn't plan on breaking it. And the following months after school started, two remains two and nothing had added up to something so painfully nauseous.

And when it happened, it was a dawning realization that his Mitsu could end up talking more to people as he adjusted in his new life. Stoic quiet heroic Mitsu.

It was a gripping realization in the child's narrowed perspective.

But Fuji couldn't do anything but stares as Oishi Shuuichiro chatters amiably with a silent Tezuka. And before he could say anything about it, Oishi became a part of what used to be just two—and now, _three_.

Fuji bristled in disgust.

But he hid it behind his smile and his pretentious kindness towards the boy who had the gall to come in their lives.

Today, they were eating at the rooftop again and Oishi was telling something about a kid named Kikumaru and how the redhead seems to have the habit of climbing over the fence of their house and entering without permission.

"He seems like a nice kid." Fuji smiled and Oishi shook his head, "He's so troublesome, really."

"I like him." He told Oishi and Oishi's eyes go wide comically as if he doesn't understand why he would. Fuji took a sip from his juice box and took a piece of food in his bento, turning to Tezuka, "Say 'ah', Mitsu."

Tezuka refused and Fuji pouted, lips trembling as if hurt from the boy's rejection. Tezuka paused from taking a bite as he saw the blues that Fuji hid behind his lids, glossy and fragile and on the verge of breaking into a river.

Tezuka opened his mouth and eat the offered food.

"Now that wasn't so hard, right?"

Tezuka doesn't respond but Fuji still smiled widely.

"You two are so close, ne?" Oishi commented and Fuji spared him a glance.

"Yes…" He said slowly, "We are. Very."

Oishi softly beamed, blinking when Fuji seems to stare a second too long at him.

It wasn't like Fuji dislikes the nice boy, really. It's just that he doesn't belong. There would always just be Tezuka and Fuji and a fine line between them and everyone else.

You see, Fuji is naturally a nice boy too. But the thing is, he doesn't feel right involving himself with anyone else. He likes the attention and all the glory but that's all to it. It was like there was only Fuji and the rest of the world. Now, Tezuka is here and it feels so right.

The first time he kissed him on the cheeks, there was a flutter there and that flutter just seems so right. So Fuji and the rest of the world became Tezuka and Fuji and everyone else's.

And that was supposed to be all.

But…

"So when I discovered you two play tennis, I was ecstatic!"

Oishi ruined it all. Not Tezuka. Oh no, it wasn't Tezuka's fault that their two men world was ruined because he talked to Oishi. It was Oishi's fault for being too dense to notice that he's unwanted, that he doesn't belong to their team, that he's intruding to their world, that he's nothing compared to them both.

It was Oishi's fault.

"And Fuji-kun plays so gracefully!"

He should just disappear.

"Thank you."

He should just disappear.

"I really mean it!"

He should just _disappear_.

He smiled prettily instead and said, "You're quite the flatterer, Oishi-kun."

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

Fuji frowned.

"You're going to Mitsu's place?"

Oishi nodded.

Fuji turned to the quiet boy and blinked at him, "Can I come?"

"It's for the science project we are paired up, Fuji. You might end up bored." Tezuka responded without looking at Fuji, reading his book so intently that Fuji thought he might cause a hole to appear on it.

Fuji skimmed his eyes from Tezuka to Oishi, careful and scrutinizing before he hid his distress behind an understanding smile.

"Okay then." He turns away from the two and walked up to a classmate of his, another faceless one that he did not give enough care to remember.

Tezuka looked at the slight form of his neighbor and friend and noticed the tenseness of the shorter boy.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

"Again?"

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji smiled, "Okay."

Tezuka wasn't sure if it's really alright but Fuji was back to drawing something on his sketchbook as if he doesn't really care if won't be coming along again. He actually expected his friend to throw a fit but Fuji always smiles so pleasantly that expecting something like that seems so wrong.

Tezuka peers at the drawing but was blocked by Fuji's head, ducking to cover his piece.

"Ne, Mitsu, go back to Oishi-kun. He seems like he's waiting."

It was spite that hid so perfectly behind nice chosen words that sounded concerned when it actually sounded a tad bit loathing.

Tezuka nodded.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

"I will kill you." The woman in the television exclaimed, holding a knife in her hands and pointing so calmly to the other woman in the scene.

"Why is she going to kill the other woman?" He asked to his sister, Yumiko, who looks like she's holding her breath for some unknown reason. Yumiko hushed him, eyes lingering on the screen.

"Ne, nee-chan, tell me." He insisted.

"It's because that woman," She gestured at the one holding the knife, "cannot stand seeing her man hanging out with that other woman."

"So she kills her?"

He didn't find out the answer because as soon as his mother walked in the living room, she was aghast to see him there watching a gory movie with his sister and he ended up back in his room with unanswered question and a wondering mind and his sister's chosen words.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

Fuji quietly draws a vivid picture on his table, his pencil brushing so meticulously on the sheet.

"Fuji."

A voice penetrates through his thoughts and Fuji stares at the intruder, only to see Tezuka standing by his table. Fuji smiles at him—as he always did because he doesn't know when to stop—and tilts his head a little, "Mitsu."

Fuji closes his sketchbook.

"Don't wait for me again. I will have a tennis match with Oishi at the street court." He said, voice strong and firm and Fuji wants to drown himself with it.

Fuji's smile doesn't waver.

"You seem to like hanging out with Oishi-kun than me."

It was biting, soft in its malice, accusing in its tone but Fuji makes it sound more hurt than hateful with his small smile and rainbow bended eyes.

"He's a good company." Tezuka replied.

Fuji's small smile widens even more, "I see."

"If you want to come…"

"No. It's okay. I have somewhere to go to." He cuts.

Tezuka nodded and walked away from his table. Fuji grips his pencil tightly before he sighed inaudibly. Eyes staring at his hands before they travel towards his drawing—he's a genius in everything, even at simple things like art.

He traces the sheet of his sketchbook idly and starts his drawing once more, careful in the description of the lines and curves and the shadows that make up Oishi's death.

He smiles again.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

"I hadn't seen Fuji-kun for awhile." Oishi said when two weeks passed by and Fuji hadn't followed them to the rooftop to eat in their usual spot.

"Hn." Tezuka merely replied. Oishi furrowed his brows, "Is it because of me? Oh my. You've been hanging too much with me and he's not pleased with it, isn't it?"

Tezuka shrugged.

"Tezuka! This is serious! Fuji-kun is upset because of me!" Oishi worried and Tezuka merely continued eating his lunch.

"That's not it, Oishi-kun." Soft voice flutters over and the two turns around to face Fuji who was holding his bento in his hands.

"Fuji-kun!" Oishi jumped up and bowed down towards the hazelnut haired boy and shouted his apologies. Fuji brushed the apologies quickly.

"Don't worry, Oishi-kun, I'm not upset." He started lightly, sitting a foot away from Tezuka. Tezuka looks at the distance before nodding his head to acknowledge his neighbor.

"Are you sure?" Oishi asked again.

Fuji nodded.

He was not upset, honestly.

He was _mad_. There's a difference.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

"I'm going ahead then." Fuji said when the three of them were the only occupants of the room. He adjusted his bag and walked towards the door, not sparing the other two another glance as he goes out.

"You two haven't been walking home lately…" Oishi frowned and watched Tezuka staring at the trail of shadow of Fuji.

"I guess so." He replied before he gathered his belongings and got up as well, "I better be going then."

"Oh okay." Oishi watched the stoic boy leave for a few minutes before he also gathered his things.

He was about to leave when he passes Fuji's desk and noticed the sketchbook the boy seemed to be clutching for the past few weeks. He better get this or Fuji might worry where it went.

The sketchbook was thick and blue and the hue reminded him of Fuji's eyes. He smiles softly and opens the book.

An unsettling heaviness suddenly weighed in his stomach.

"Oh. You've seen it." Fuji's voice was like water, smooth and clear. But to Oishi's ears, it was made of poison—dangerously nearing where he was standing. He trembles as he looks up at the open eyes of the angelic boy, shadows crawling so cruelly around him.

He gulps.

"Wh… what is this, Fuji-kun?"

Fuji smiles sweetly at him and for a moment, he was entranced before he remembers the drawing and he shivers at the sweetness dripping all over the curve.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Oishi-kun."

"This!"

He shows the very first page of the sketchbook where he hang from the ceiling of their classroom, his blood dripping from the hole he has in his abdomen where his guts were being displayed.

He felt his breath hitched at each step the boy took.

"Oh. Doesn't it look wonderful, Oishi-kun?" Fuji started, a grin that almost looks so out of place in his gentle face appears, mad, devious, dangerous, "It looks like you. Let me rephrase that thought. It _would_ be you if you keep taking Mitsu away from me."

 _I will kill you_. The woman's voice from the movie he had watched danced tauntingly in his mind and he wonders again if she ended up killing the other woman as she had said so.

"I… I thought you weren't upset." He reasoned and the giggle of the hazelnut haired effeminate made the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"I'm not upset." Fuji admitted, "I'm _mad._ "

Oishi looked at the smiling boy.

"You see, Tezuka is too polite." Fuji began when Oishi doesn't say anything and the silence bothers him too much, "He would not outright say that he doesn't like you. Oh no, he's just too nice from doing so. You see, Oishi-kun, you're unwanted. We don't want you in our lives. And you shouldn't bother us any longer. We had put this confrontation off for far too long but since you know how unwanted you really are, you should go away now."

Fuji took another resounding step and found himself facing a scared Oishi.

"Is… is this because Tezuka has been hanging out with me so much? I mean, it's not because he likes me more because he's hanging out with me lately. He likes you more than you'll know. I promise!"

Fuji clucked his tongue before he gently cupped Oishi's face, "Tezuka doesn't like anyone but me, Oishi-kun. He doesn't like you or anybody else. He only likes me. Do you get it now?"

Blue eyes open and stare at the tearing greens of the boy in front of him.

"Do you get it, Oishi-kun?"

Oishi flinches at the sweet, sweet tone of Fuji before he nods, falling so gracelessly on his knees when his feet gave way.

"I'll be getting this now." Fuji snatched the sketchbook that had fallen from Oishi's grasp, bending down gracefully, and giving one last soft smile to Oishi that made the boy tremble even more.

"Ja." He said before the shadows swallowed him out of the room and Oishi could only stare blankly from his spot.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

Oishi doesn't come the next day. Or the days following after. The next week, their teacher announced that Oishi has transferred out of the town and Fuji was thrilled to know that.

But he hid it behind his frown and the worried glances thrown towards Tezuka who merely shrug at the news even when an obvious crease on his forehead tells the world otherwise.

So when they were eight, Fuji tasted fear.

It was cold and sweet—dangerously addicting and possibly wrong. But as he remembers the fear bubbling in those nice eyes of Oishi, he can't help but be delighted at the crippling of others.

It was just… deliciously enticing.

"Ne, Mistu." Fuji gives a genuine smile for the first time in weeks, "I found this ice cream shop, will you come with me after?"

Tezuka looks at him before his gaze softens and he nodded.

Yes, it was just deliciously enticing. Especially if it means that their world would narrow down to two again.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

There wasn't a roundabout way to tell everyone that he especially hated a person who likes to get Sanada's attention away from him.

He wouldn't really lie to himself about his desire for Sanada's attention.

The boy was the only friend he has and Sanada was enough for him. He doesn't care about the rest of the world really. They can all rot in hell for all he cares. Especially those that make it hard for him to monopolize his Geniichiro.

So Yukimura frowned as he watched Sanada interact with the girl in their class. The girl was petite and shorter than he was with long curled black locks in her white dress. She's very pretty too for an eight year old child..

"Gen-kun." He called out softly as not to disturb the peace in the class, if he really wanted to, he'll go berserk rather than just merely call out a name.

And as if the noise doesn't cover his quiet call, Sanada stopped talking to the pretty girl and he blinks innocently at him. Yukimura bowed his head low, balling into a tinier space, making himself look appear smaller in the crowded room of children.

Not long after he had stared down, he felt the strong presence of his childhood friend stood before him. He smiled underneath the strands that cover his gentle face.

"Seiichi? What is it?" He heard Sanada asked. He peered up at him, "Am I boring you?"

He saw serious brown eyes widen to a degree that made him almost want to titter. But Yukimura made his eyes bigger, glossier, and sadder instead.

"Of course not! Why'd you even ask that silly question, Seiichi?" Sanada's voice was alarmed and panicked, high in its tone as only children would have.

"Well…" Yukimura trailed, his eyes flitting towards the curious girl looking at them before he ducks his head again shyly, "It seems like you're enjoying yourself more with someone else… and I couldn't help but feel…"

He sniffs and Sanada's little heart quiver at the sound.

"I'm sorry, Seiichi." Sanada bowed and Yukimura acted surprise even as he lets a teardrop falls down his cheek.

"Oh no, no, no, Gen-kun." He shook his head, "You should not! I'm just being silly because… because… you're making friends with someone in our class and I only have… you."

Yukimura doesn't know how many times he had said that to Sanada by now. It started as just a desperate attempt to keep Sanada from talking to that one silver haired boy back when they were six years old because he was jealous and afraid that Sanada would stop coming to his house.

He got sick a lot and plenty times two years ago, he and his Gen-kun spent their time in his room, him listening to Sanada's quiet voice as he tells him about his grandpa and his mother and basically the outside world.

And when Sanada started talking about a boy named Atobe who plays tennis really well, it devastated him because Sanada has the outside world to live and he has only Sanada.

"I'm really sorry, Seiichi. I didn't mean to make you feel sad. I'm sorry." Sanada repeatedly apologized, feeling guilty to make Yukimura cry.

"Don't be, Gen-kun," Yukimura started out quietly, "I should be the one apologizing. I interrupted your talk with Akane-chan. You should go back to her and don't mind my silliness."

Yukimura knew the control he has over Sanada as young as he was. For all the winter that made up Sanada, he was as warm and caring as the bear the boy had given him last year for his birthday. Sanada loves him and Yukimura has no trouble exploiting his body's frailty and friendlessness on him as long as he could keep him by his side.

Besides…

Sanada shook his head and firmly stood in front of the smaller boy with a frown that made him look older than he really is.

"I'll stay with you, Seiichi."

He blinks at him before a careful slow smile spread on his prettier face, "You would? But… Akane-chan…"

"Seiichi." Sanada cuts, "I'll stay with you."

Yukimura beamed in childish delight, eyes twinkling in happiness that made Sanada give a small, miniscule smile, "Okay. I'll stay with you too forever and ever!"

…he loves him more than Sanada will ever know.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

There wasn't a roundabout way to tell everyone that he especially hated a person who likes to get Sanada's attention away from him.

He wouldn't really lie to himself about his desire for Sanada's attention.

And so, he approached little Akane-chan the next day.

"Ohayou, Akane-chan." He greeted with a small smile, pink flushing his cheeks, and Akane looks taken with his meticulously carved beauty. The black haired girl blushed in spite of herself.

"Yu-yuki-mura-kun." She stuttered gracelessly.

Yukimura smiled sweetly, his hands cupping the face of the blushing girl, fingers daintily tracing the freckles on the cheeks, almost nonexistent when distance matters.

"You're awfully close to Genichirou." He said in a whisper, dark sapphire eyes scrutinizing his classmate.

"Oh… Sanada-kun is very helpful." She said with a smile, "I asked him to teach me about the previous lesson because I was absent and I don't get it much. He had been teaching me the stuffs I'm always confused about these past few days and I'm having an easier time to understand them!"

"Really?" He smiled even more before he let his lips dip down to a slight frown, hands dropping to his side, head ducking as if to avoid her eyes, "But I think Genichirou is very… burdened by your asking."

Akane drops her own smile, her pink lips forming an 'o' in surprise, brows creasing together in worry, "But I thought…"

"Genichirou approached me yesterday to ask me about it and I told him it was okay but he was very troubled because he won't be able to be with me." He continued on, cutting the girl without a care, "You see, Akane-chan, I tried to convince him about helping you again but he's just so stubborn about it. He's really worried about me and you should understand because Genichirou is just being a good best friend. I'm just that important to him while you're just…"

It were half lies pouring out of his pretty little mouth, sweetening the pain until it was just a dull throb of insult that won't offend anyone and instead, cripple them in the unforgiving of ways.

"… a burden."

Akane's eyes glisten before they burst into tears, "Sanada-kun said that?"

Yukimura nodded solemnly, eyes as sad as Akane's, "You are a burden, right?"

Akane shook her head, "No, I… I… I'm n-not!"

The boy sighed quietly when Akane cried even more, he brings his face closer to her ears and then cruelly, in his child-like delight, whispered, "But, Akane-chan, you are a burden. Genichirou doesn't lie. He doesn't know how to. But you're a liar, aren't you, Akane-chan? You lied about being sick when you didn't attend our class."

Akane's eyes widened, "I… I'm sick! I did not lie! I did not!"

"You're not sick, Akane-chan. You were playing in the park and your parents tried to cover for you being sick because you also lied to them about your sickness." Yukimura doesn't pause from his soft utterances, entrancing his classmate, enchanting her into believing him more than she believes in herself, "You're a very great burden to everyone else and you know it too, right?"

He steps away and stares in wonder and amazement at the amount of tears pouring out of green eyes and how they look so rightfully broken in their weeping state.

He smiled sweetly once more, "You are a burden, right, Akane-chan?"

Akane flinches at the soft feathery tone before slowly, so slowly, she began nodding her head because Yukimura is a smart boy and he's also very nice too so he should know if she's a burden or not.

And she said she was.

"I…"

Yukimura's grin widens, "What is it?"

"I'm a burden."

At the age of eight, Yukimura tasted a broken soul. And it was to his pleasure that he did it again and again until he was sitting on top of a castle of empty shells and broken wills.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

There wasn't really a roundabout way to tell everyone that he especially hated a person who likes to get Sanada's attention away from him.

He would never really lie about it because at the end of the day, the person that acquires his loathing became just another broken toy in his very large collections of brokenness.

And he keeps Sanada and that really what matters the most.

TBC…

Howdy, peps.

I was very happy to have you welcome this fic. And a little bit surprise that you all find Yandere!Fuji and Yandere!Yukimura cute. But then again, if I found these two written as yandere, I would react the same way.

So thank you for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate them.

The next chapter is what I like best.

 **Chapter Preview:**

 **The first time Yukimura met Fuji, it was when they were nine.**

So, anyway, review again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** P. S. I Yandere You

 **Pairing:** Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair

 **Summary:** There are two types of Yandere: Fuji and Yukimura.

 **Notes:** I will follow the Yuri! On Ice universe where gay love is a norm and gay marriage is okay so this fic will somewhat make some sense. :D

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

The first time Yukimura met Fuji, it was when they were nine.

He had tagged along with Sanada and his grandfather's visit to an old friend. He found himself standing in front of a large Japanese house and he was holding Sanada's hand.

The place was ancient and beautiful, he had gasped in amazement at the sight.

They were ushered in when they both had stopped for a second too long to appreciate the house. And they were led into a big living room. For their age, everything was huge in their perspective.

Yukimura had been silent the whole time as the two adult talked animatedly while Sanada talked quietly to the child of the house who was as strict and cold looking as his Gen-kun.

He had been bored out of his mind when Fuji had walked in, his slight form being covered by a pretty looking yukata, his eyes closed and his lips tugged up to form a beautiful smile.

He was carrying snacks too behind the warm lady that had greeted them.

"Thank you, Syu-chan." Kuniharu said and Fuji nodded brightly, a flush creeping on his face, charmingly dusting his cheeks.

Yukimura felt his lips tugging down just a bit.

"Who is that?" Sanada asked and Yukimura could feel himself boiling. Tezuka glanced at where 'Syu-chan' was and cocked his head, "That's Fuji."

At his name, Fuji looked to them and excusing himself, came bounding to their place, clinging to Tezuka as soon as the boy was in arm's length.

"Yes, Mitsu?" He asked in his softest voice. Fuji stared at Tezuka before his closed eyes travel towards the guests and Yukimura caught a glimmer of blue before they hid again.

"Let go, Fuji." But he didn't. Fuji let his hands travel from Tezuka's arm to his hand, grasping them both with his own until he let his other hand fall by his side and he is properly holding Tezuka's limb. Fuji gave a dimpled smile towards Yukimura, visibly tightening his hold, "Who are they, Mitsu?"

Tezuka cleared his throat and gestured with his free hand, "This is Sanada and . . ."

"Yukimura Seiichi, please to meet you." Yukimura bowed respectfully. He doesn't let the sour feeling shows in his face with the knowledge that someone could be as beautiful as him, especially a boy his age.

"Kunimitsu, Geniichirou." Tezuka Kuniharu called, gesturing for them to sit for a long talk, a gesture for privacy from the two tagalongs. The two beautiful boys, getting the message, bowed in respect and closed the sliding door behind them.

Fuji offered an amiable smile to Yukimura, "Do you want to go upstairs? On the third floor of Mitsu's house, you can see the beautiful pond and trees in their backyard. I always love that part of the house; I do arts there often."

"Sure." Yukimura smiled back, following the small gentle footsteps of his companion, eyes roaming around and observing the littlest details of the house. So far, he had seen old paintings that he knew worth a fortune and small wooden frames that held family members. His eyes stopped at a particular picture.

"That was a year ago, at the Tezuka reunion. They apparently held reunions all the time." Fuji's voice startled him but not enough to make him visibly flinch, he swivels to see Fuji suddenly standing just a foot away.

"You're awfully close to the Tezuka family." Yukimura commented making Fuji's smile curved even more, "I am, aren't I?"

There was a brief silence between them, each gauging the other.

"I would break you if you steal him away from me." It was Yukimura who broke the silence with a few chosen word that made Fuji's eyes slightly peeked behind usually closed lids.

"You're like me, aren't you?" Fuji asked softly before turning on his heels, throwing a sly look at the other pretty boy, "You don't have anything to worry. As long as you won't try to take Mitsu away from me, you can walk in front of me and not worry of falling down the stairs or out the window."

Yukimura felt his lips suddenly curved up more and more, "Hey, Fuji, would you like to be my friend?"

Fuji's blue eyes fully peeked out, revealing a breathtaking pair of the sky trapped in his eyes. Fuji, for the first time, felt pleased at a child other than his Tezuka, "I would love to."

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

"Gen?" Yukimura looked up from his book, "When are we going to visit the Tezuka again?"

Sanada tilted his head, brow arching upward in question. Yukimura shook his head and clarified, "I want to see Fuji again."

Sanada's lips curved up to a ghost of a smile, eyes softening at the general direction of his childhood friend, "You made another friend. That's good. I'll ask my grandfather when but if you like I'll ask Tezuka for Fuji's number for you. I'm sure he'll be delighted to give you his number. Tezuka's grandfather did talk about Fuji having Tezuka as his only friend."

"Hmmm," Yukimura hummed, "That's okay. Fuji give me his house number already."

"Oh." The blue-haired boy heard Sanada letting out an indescribable noise, like a sound between mild surprise and confusion. Yukimura knew his friend is a little bit lost at his sudden heart for taking up a friend. For all the years they knew each other, Yukimura had only clung to him, refusing to even lift a finger in making an effort to have another companion. Sanada doesn't complain about Yukimura's odd refusal, he felt comfortable even at the idea because if Yukimura doesn't stray too much from him, he could supervise his health. Kami-sama knew how frail his friend is.

"You talk a lot?" Sanada asked. Yukimura beamed him a smile, "Hai! We talk about many things like…"

… _the thrill of breaking someone else when they get too close enough to you or for Fuji, to Tezuka. Or the way we make sure you would never ever be able to run away from us. Or how beautiful it is to know what love does to someone twisted._

"…like music and arts. Did you know Fuji loves painting and drawing? He told me that he wanted to learn photography since his sister gave him a beautiful camera."

"That's nice." Sanada give Yukimura a small contented smile, "I'm happy that you're making a new friend, Seiichi."

"Don't worry, Gen," Yukimura dropped his book at his lap, gesturing for Sanada to come sit on his bed, and when Sanada is close enough, cupped his cheeks and planted a soft kiss, "I'll never ever leave you so you shouldn't ever attempt to leave me, okay?"

Used to his friend's odd quirk like the kisses and the words, Sanada only nodded his head, patting Yukimura's soft hair, "Okay."

It wasn't until years later that Sanada realized the implication of their words and how far Yukimura could go to make him stay.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

The phone rings at exactly five thirty when everyone but Fuji is out the house. He picks it up at the second ring, greeting innocuously as if he had no clue as to who called.

"Hello?"

"It's Yukimura." He heard the boy's amused introduction, easily used to Fuji's mind games. They had been calling each other lately and often enough that greetings are mere actions from polite upbringing and slight teasing.

"Oh. Hello, Yukimura. How had you been lately?" Yukimura shifted in his bed, adjusting the phone, peering down the gray mess by his bed. "I have a story for you."

Fuji loves Yukimura's stories. He loves the way they sounded so alike, act so similar that Fuji felt at ease, like he could finally be himself. Nobody really gets him and his sadistic tendencies—they only fancy him for his ingenuity and gentle farce of a persona. Kami, how he hated those people.

"What is it?"

"Someone gave Gen a love letter." Fuji could hear the tightening of Yukimura's voice, envisioned him glaring daggers at a wall, imagined him trying to calm himself down by breathing slowly.

"Oh?" Fuji uttered.

"Yes. I was very annoyed. I had nearly thrown a fit." Yukimura almost threw down the phone to emphasize his point but he stops himself from doing so. He twirled a finger on a stray strand, letting a deep world weary sigh as if the love letter had personally offended him and his family in ways that should warrant the offender a heavy punishment.

"Well, where did you put the letter?" Fuji prodded. Yukimura looked at the messy gray mess by his bed again, "Burnt it. It never reached Gen."

"And how did you took care of the situation?" Fuji excitedly asked, expecting a thrilling execution of the offender. Yukimura noted Fuji's voice, shaking his head, "I talked to Maki-san. She's not going to write anymore letter. She's very sorry too. What a good girl."

"You should have broken her fingers." Fuji frowned, knowing that the other boy could feel his displeasure at his implication.

"That's too risky." Yukimura chided.

"But fun." Fuji countered, "Imagine accidentally pushing a heavy shelf full of books at her and crushing her arms at the heaviness of it. She would never write another letter again, not to Sanada-kun or anyone else for that matter."

Yukimura paused for a moment, the image burning itself in his mind, coming to life like puppet shadows on screen and he felt excited and afraid at the concept of it—the pounding in his chest tells him that he could be more thrilled than afraid, if he was being honest to himself. He almost considered recreating it in reality.

Instead, he pursed his lips tightly, "Really. That would be all for now. Goodbye, Fuji."

"Goodbye." Fuji wonders if he had gotten under Yukimura's skin. He grins at the thought.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

Fuji Syusuke is a beautiful boy that most people adore. No one could ever deny that fact. And it was no secret that Fuji loves Tezuka. He had been following him around since they were seven and he had visibly preferred the stoic boy's company over the other people their age—Yukimura and Sanada were the exceptions to his standard of companionship probably because they were the _standards_ , like Tezuka is. Other people just sort of get it that even though Fuji is kind towards them, he will always be kindest to Tezuka, more indulging to the boy, more visibly happier with the quiet youth than they would ever make Fuji, desperate to try they may be. Plus, Fuji has the tendency to be sadistic when annoyed—they possibly can't handle the reality of a scary Fuji.

So people just sort of assumed that Fuji would always prefer Tezuka, what with his palpable affection for the boy.

It's just too disappointing for Fuji to know that people do not get how deep his love goes for the boy. He loves Tezuka for all he was worth and he would do anything for the boy— _anything_. And the scary part about the depth of his feelings is that he is not scared at all at the thought that he would try to give Tezuka the world if it meant he would be loved back. Oh, how he would _kill_ for his love.

By the time his tenth birthday came around, he knew that his love for Tezuka is odd. It was not the kind that friendship is for. He knew the tingles he felt whenever his stoic friend is beside him is anything but platonic. He was not an idiot not to guess it right. He invested three years of his life pushing people away from Tezuka for God's sake.

So when he turned ten, he admitted to himself that the love he was spouting about since long ago was a romantic one. It wasn't much of a dilemma for Fuji. He is a smart boy, smarter than average. He got so much potential that he could do so many things and succeed them all. Surely, he could succeed in the matters of the heart too.

Tezuka loves tennis. He doesn't know why but the boy does. Fuji noticed that Tezuka only ever ignores him when tennis is involved. What if he became a tennis player? They would be able to talk all the time without tennis getting between them.

So, Fuji, beautiful smart and in love Fuji, picked up a tennis racket for the first time in his life and tilted his head towards Tezuka, "Teach me?"

He had never seen Tezuka's face light up so brightly as he did when he asked him to teach him the sport. Or as brightly as Tezuka could offer in all his stoic glory.

The sport is too much of a hassle but for Tezuka, Fuji would try his best. On the brighter side, whenever Fuji pretended not to get something, Tezuka would need to hold him to correct his stance. What a motivator that is.

Tezuka went on for the basics for about a month and a half before he had decided that Fuji would learn best if they had real life tennis match instead of him dragging the boy to watch street tennis and/or catch the latest update in Wimbledon or any other Tennis Cup.

To say he was surprise at Fuji's impressive skill was an understatement. He had expected to see a poor, if not, average play since Fuji seems to not get the proper stance or grip or swing. But Fuji, genius at everything Fuji, returned every ball with precise calculation and defense.

Fuji could see the subtle delight in Tezuka's eyes and he preened at the boy's expression. He simmered at the small smile Tezuka is giving him as they play their match. The match ended 6-4 in Tezuka's favor.

"You were great, Fuji."

"I learnt from the best." Fuji complimented back, eyes shimmering with satisfaction. Ah, what he does for Tezuka.

Fuji loves big gestures of love. But he also loves the little things. And tennis is just a little something that shows not even a quarter of his love. He smiled and clasped Tezuka's hand as they enter the Tezuka household, smiled even wider when Tezuka does not protest.

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

Yukimura Seiichi is another beautiful boy that most people admire from afar. One, he never strayed too far from the stoic Sanada. Two, he has a habit of politely turning people away to spend more time with said child. Three, he seems just too special that other people tend to think less of themselves, not worthy of accompanying the gentle boy.

It was no secret that Yukimura loves Sanada more than anyone in this world. Even Yukimura's mother knew not to test her son's desire to be with the somewhat tennis-obsessed boy. At such a young age, her son could pull the right strings to get what he wanted and what he wanted, he always get somehow, in some way. And what he wanted— _needed, if she was being bluntly honest—_ is Sanada.

Yukimura had expressed out loud time and time again that he loves Sanada and when questioned what kind of love he was pertaining to, he always replied, "The kind of love that warranted marriage, Okaa-san."

Sanada seems to be the only one oblivious to Yukimura's kind of love for him. She can see her son manipulate the boy to keep him by his side, subtle and innocuous they may be. Oh, she knew very well. She, herself, had done exactly that to her husband. She doesn't know whether to be proud or scared that her own son is able to follow her twisted footsteps. After all, Yukimura was the only one who knew the real her.

She gazed at her son calculatingly before leaving their house and visiting the Sanada household. It took her some edging and many manipulative words before she had come back with a satisfied grin, humming to herself as she walked towards where she had last seen her child. It was not like she hadn't manipulated their long time neighbor before—why else were they still there when Geniichirou's father had been offered a high paying job elsewhere?

Ah, the love of a mother really is such a strong force, never to be tried or consequences will follow— _bad consequences._

"Seiichi," She called to her beautiful son. Yukimura looked at her kindly, his smile genuinely happy, "Yes, Okaa-san?"

"I had a talk with the Sanadas." She began, lightly trailing close to Yukimura's position on his seat in front of their pond. Her son tilted his head to prod for more details. She gave him a knowing smile, "They would like to have you be a part of their family someday."

The wider her son's smile gets, the prettier he becomes. Nothing pleases her more than her son's concrete happiness. And if Sanada Geniichirou is his concrete happiness then so be it.

"Thank you, Okaa-san."

 **Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair**

"I'm going to marry Geniichirou one day." Yukimura told Fuji while they sat side by side on the wooden platform of the hallway facing the tennis court as Tezuka and Sanada played with each other. Fuji was silent for a second in contemplation, "Does he know?"

"Not yet." Yukimura shook his head, "At least, when we're older, I'll tell him."

"How'd you cement it?" Fuji was almost envious at Yukimura's progress. The other boy smiled at him, "A child of God always gets what he wants."

"What about you, Fuji?" Yukimura asked, "Will you get to marry Tezuka one day?"

"Saa…" Fuji hummed. Yukimura could almost hear Fuji's hidden words ring loudly in the otherwise quiet place.

 _Of course he will marry me. Who do you think I am?_

TBC…

Ha-ha. I know I had not updated any of my fics lately but here I am. I am so sorry that I couldn't find the time to post this. I was swarmed by university works like thesis and now my internship. Ah, I'm really getting old. Lols.

Hey, may anyone of you suggest a fic with Yandere Yukimura or Yandere Fuji in it? I love to read many of them.

Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I really appreciate them so much. :D

 **Chapter Preview:**

 **The first time Fuji verbally declared his romantic love for Tezuka was when they were twelve.**

So, anyway, review again!


End file.
